The Hitachiin Step Sisters
by Pheitkam1929
Summary: Vanessa and her little sister Sarah move with their dad to Japan from America because he is engaged to Ms.Hitachiin. Will Vanessa and the twins get along and be friends? What secrets and issues does Vanessa hold? And what part does Carlos hold and will it happen again? Where is her life going at now? Rated T for language Hikaru, Kaoru, OC, OC
1. Vanessa and Sarah

Great, four hours ago I learned that my dad (Chris) was engaged to a rich lady named Yuzuha in Japan. So now me him and my six year old sister Sarah are now on a plane to Japan. I wish he was still with mom but that won't change. She's in heaven after all. She died of breast cancer a little after Sarah was born, so she doesn't really know her and I act like her mother. Why? Dad always has to move around since he's in the marines and I demanded that we stay here and I'll take care of Sarah. He didn't protest and knew that I was more than enough capable of taking care of her myself. I wonder how he told his fiancee that?

Anyways Sarah seems happy to have a new mom but not me. I miss my own too much that I'm not ready to 'replace' her. I understand that dad needs someone in his life and I'm happy for him but I don't feel ready for a new mother.

I didn't even get to personally say goodbye to my friends. I had to EMAIL/TEXT them saying. "Hey I just learned that I'm moving in a few hours to Japan cause my dads apparently engaged:(". My friends were so sad, and couldn't visit me because dad pulled us from school to pack. Can my day get any worse?

"Hey, Vanessa. I know you must be mad at me but you'll make new friends. Your going to go to Ouran Academy with your grades and be an honor student. Not to mention your going to have two older step brothers." My dad said while reading on the plane.

"Brother(s)?!" I asked loudly that some people looked at me.

"Yes. So treat them nicely and they'll do the same. Your going to go to school with them too. "

I spoke too soon. Now I'm going to have to be with them twenty-four-seven, three sixty-five. Now my day can't get any worse.

Once the plane landed we got into a cab and rode our way to Yuzuha's place... Or should I say Mansion or Castle. The place was freakin huge. When we parked outside the Mansion some of the maids came out and took our bags to our rooms. Dad went to go see his fiancee while the maid showed Sarah and I, to our rooms. Sarah seemed nervous so she held onto my hand. Luckily our rooms were right next to each others so there won't be much problems. Knowing that I'm the closest thing to her. We unpacked when Yuzuha came into the room and gave us huge hugs and kisses. Gross. She told us that she's very excited to have us apart of the family and that we can come talk to her when ever we like.

I have to say that maybe dad picked a good woman. I mean we've only known her for five minutes and she already treats us like family and her daughters. Sarah is still nervous but was happy.

"Vanessa, your school uniform is on your bed. Same to you too Sarah. School starts soon since you flew in early. So please get changed and we'll take you to school." Yuzuha said with a smile.

"Okay." I said.

"Where are my brothers?" Sarah asked.

"They're at school, they'll come home with you."

"I think we'll walk. My phone has a GPS and I don't want to rush things." I said.

"Okay, if you need anything heres my number. I don't want to rush things with us. I want you and your sister to feel comfortable around here." I was... well... surprised that she said that. I was for sure that she would disagree and make us go in the limo. But she's not that bad. Maybe we'll like it here after all.

When Yuzuha left I told Sarah to get her uniform and I'll help her change. When she came back I notice that we had the same uniforms and they were HIDEOUS! But it did look cute on Sarah. I didn't like mine though. So I decided to make some minor changes to it. I cut the sleeves off, removed the ribbon, dyed it a different color quick (don't ask me how I did that and had it dry that fast, but I did.), and curled my hair a little at the bottom. Not too mention the make up. I looked at myself and I thought that I looked well, a little cute. But Sarah looks SO much better than me.

"You look good sissy." Sarah said. Oh that made my day out of everything that has happened. Even if its from my five year old sister but who cares. I buttoned her dress and did ironed her hair. I grabbed my school bag that was already good to go. Don't remember doing that but oh well. It was a like a book bag but it suited me perfectly. We said our goodbyes and went into the limo. When we arrived to the Academy I took my little sis to pre-school and I found my way to first hour. And took a seat in the middle. As I was walking over to my seat I saw a what looked like a girl in the boys uniform but I didn't say anything. She must have hated it too, and two identical twins. I wasn't in the mood for talking so I stayed quiet.

When school was over I went to pick up Sarah, at least she had a good day. We were trying to find the exit doors but instead we just saw windows, walls, and doors. Then Sarah wanted to play so she ran off.

"Sarah! Wait up!" I called out running after her. But before I totally lost sight of her I noticed that she went into a room. Music room 3.

As Sarah opened the door a dozen rose pedals came and attacked her. Sarah stepped a few feet inside and found seven adorable boys in a neat order.

"Welcome to the Host Club." They all said. Sarah was frightened so she started to back away slowly. But stopped when she came to the pillar. A tall blonde then came forth and held his index finger to her chin and smiled. Sarah looked like she was about to cry.

"Well, well, well, look what beauty decided to come at closing hours." He said Sarah blushed but felt as if she were about to cry, he was much taller than her and had other boys with him too.

"Where did you come from darling, heaven? Because your very beautiful and..." He was cut off by a slap in the face, that echoed threw the room and he fell back. When Sarah looked up she saw Vanessa. And she didn't look too happy either. She covered Sarah's ears then spoke.

"Why are you flirting with my sister!? She's only six you pervert!" Vanessa said angrily. Then the tall blonde stood up and looked at her.

"I am deeply sorry my lady, you must be new here. I am Tamaki, thats Kyoya, Haruhi, Mori, Honey, and the twins Hikaru and Kaoru. And this is the Host Club, where hansom young men with too much things on their hands entertain young ladies who also have too much things on their hands."

"Did I ask who you are or what this is? No, I asked why you were flirting with a six year old!" Vanessa said.

"I'm so sorry I did so." Tamaki said bowing with tears falling down (eye drops).

Vanessa looked at her sister with out covering her ears. Sarah looked okay and her face turned back to normal. Vanessa grabbed her hand and tugged.

"Come on Sarah we're going." Sarah didn't fight back, she followed her sister and they left. When they got back to Yuzuha's home the girls went to Sarah's room and Vanessa played barbies with her. That's when their step mom came in.

"Girls, your new brothers just came home, would you like to meet them?" She asked. The sisters looked at each other and then looked back at them.

"Sure, let us change first?" I asked.

"Of course." She said.

I changed her sister into her pink long sleeved shirt with blue pants and myself into a purple tank top that showed my cleavage (I didn't really care at this point, my day has sucked!), and some white jeans. She held Sarah's hand and they went down the they came down she saw the twins from earlier.

"Hikaru, Kaoru, meet your step-sisters. Vanessa and Sarah." Yuzuha said happily. But then we said...

"YOU AGAIN!?"


	2. Goodbye Again

"YOU AGAIN?!" We yelled out in surprise.

"You all know each other?" Yuzuha asked confused.

"Yeah, we meat earlier today. I didn't know that we'd be in the same family." I said not telling her about the slap. Even though I've rarely known them I don't want to bust them. I'll save that for another time.

"Oh, well great. I'll leave you four to get to know each other." Our to be mom said leaving.

"Sorry about earlier, if I scared you both." I said rubbing the back of my neck feeling a little uncomfortable.

"Well the boss had it coming anyways." I had no expression on my face.

"I'm Vanessa and this is Sarah. But you should know that all ready." I said.

"I'm six." Sarah said holding up six fingers while smiling happily.

"I'm Hikaru and this is Kaoru." One of the twins said. Dad never said anything about them being identical.

"Nice to meet you. I hope we can get along." I said.

Sarah then walked forth to get a better look at the twins. They looked down at her and they both had blank faces. But then Sarah smiled and embraced them both by hugging their knees, since she's so small. They were a little shocked but smiled at each other.

"Your going to be the best brothers ever." Sarah said. They both smiled and felt as if they were about to really cry. But I just started to make my way upstairs. Hikaru and Kaoru looked at me and were about to say something but then Sarah said something.

"Give her time. She's still trying to get used to it here. She had to leave all her friends back home and is still a little on the cranky side." Sarah said. The twins looked at her and then told her to go play for a while.

Meanwhile I was in my room playing Fallout NewVegas on my Xbox when I heard a knock on my door.

"Come in." I said shooting a giant black scorpion. The door opened and the twins came in.

"Vanessa, you okay?" Kaoru asked.

"Peachy." I said shooting rapidly and then paused my game.

"What is it?" I asked them.

"You stormed off and we didn't know if you were alright or not." Hikaru said.

"I'm okay, I was just about to head over to the mall anyways." I said grabbing my purse.

"We'll come with you." Hikaru said.

"I'd rather go alone, besides you'd probably get scarred." I said.

"Come on we'll have a time to bond and get to know each other." Kaoru said. It was obvious that I'm not going to be able to win this so I caved.

"Fine." I told Sarah that I'll be back and to not get into trouble.

When we got to the mall I finally got an idea.

"Hey, I'm going downstairs real quick."

"We'll come with you." Hikaru said but then I gave a weak fake smile.

"Yeah..."

"What is it?" Kaoru asked knowing my smile.

"I'd rather you guys stayed here."

"Why?"

"I need to get clothes really quick."

"Our mom is a fashion designer, she can make you clothes." Hikaru said.

"No, not those kind of clothes." They were both confused, god I thought that they'd be a little bit more smart then this.

"You know girly things..." God they still don't understand.

"An under shirt..." The same, I connected my face to the palm of my hand.

"Okay, this is going to be weird and awkward."

"What do you mean?" Kaoru asked.

"I need to get some bra's." I said and they both had red faces.

"Oh." They both said blushing.

"Yeah, I'll give you a call when I'm heading to the food court." I said walking away leaving them still blushing.

When we came back home I put my girly items away thats when I heard another knock.

"Come in." I said and the twins came in. God, can't they tell I want to be alone?

"Hey, Vanessa. Me and Kaoru were about to Call of Duty on the Xbox. Wanna join?" Kaoru asked and I agreed. After that dinner was ready and we all were coming down stairs.

"I can't believe you did that?" Kaoru said as me and him still laughed.

"It wasn't funny." Hikaru said all gloomy.

"Your right it was hilarious." I said and we both kept on laughing.

"No it wasn't!"

"Who gets crushed by a build board with a grenade?" I said still laughing.

"How was I suppose to know?"

"Your the one who did it." I said.

We all sat down at the table as the rest of the family came and the food was placed in front of us. Me, Sarah, and dad tilted our heads and prayed. Then we started to eat. But I could tell that dad had something on his chest.

"Dad, whats wrong?" I asked.

"Well, I already told Yuzuha..."

"Told her what?" Sarah asked, even the twins were curious.

"Girls, there was an emergency call and I have to get back to base tonight. I have to go to Iraq. I should be back in a few months but I promise I'll be back." Chris said sadly.

"Your leaving again daddy?" Sarah asked.

"I'm afraid so sweetie."

"But I don't want you to go, you just came back."Sarah said starting to cry.

"I know sweetie, but I'll send you lots of gifts." He said but then Vanessa stood up.

"Thats what you always say, and now your leaving again, after we just got here! And you don't even care that you have to leave us again!" Vanessa said and ran upstairs. Chris came and hugged Sarah and then turned to his fiancee.

"Thank you for dinner, I think I should go pack, put Sarah to sleep, and talk to Vanessa." He said and Yuzuha nodded.

After Chris put Sarah to sleep and finished packing and wore his recruit uniform he came to Vanessa's room. He saw her on the Xbox while laying on her bed. Chris came by and sat next to her.

"I know your mad and you have every right to be." He started. Vanessa glanced at him and then went back to her game.

"But I have to go back and make money, and I love my job. Besides Yuzuha shouldn't be the only one working."

"I know." Vanessa spoke.

"I know you had to grow up ever since you watched Sarah while I had to leave, and I'm sorry for that. But you both will have Yuzuha here and I will be back and then we can have the wedding."

"I just didn't expect you to leave this soon. I mean you just got back. And I'm scared that you'll leave like mom. And me and Sarah will be alone."

"I'm not going to die Vanessa."

"You don't know that." She said looking at her dad.

"Your right, but I signed some papers with Yuzuha declaring if anything were to happen to me then she'll get custody of you and Sarah."

"You don't get it. I'm constantly worried that we'll get a deceased letter and then I'll never get to see you again. Your the last blood family to me and Sarah." Vanessa said crying. Chris hugged his daughter.

"Your just like your mother, but the more you worry, the more stressed you'll get and you'll lose fun time with yourself." Vanessa cried harder.

"Now just have faith in me and if something does happen, don't destroy yourself. Know that me and your mother are always here with you."

"Okay." Vanessa said.

A little later Chris said his goodbyes and departed. Hikaru and Kaoru saw how sad Vanessa was, when their soon to be step dad left, Vanessa went back up stairs.

Hikaru and Kaoru knocked on her door but there was no answer. They looked inside and Vanessa was gone. They went to check on Sarah and when they did, they saw Vanessa sleeping next to her sister with her arm around her. Hikaru and Kaoru smiled and closed the door letting the two girls sleep.


	3. Today SUCKS!

It was early morning and I decided to get myself and Sarah ready. But I looked at the clock and decided that Sarah could sleep for a while longer. So I went to plug in my iron and turned on the shower. After that I went to get changed but my dress was on my bed. Luckily my bathroom and my bedroom were connected. This house is awesome. So I walked to my bed just in my matching baby blue bra and boxer underwear. Thats when something scary happened.

_Knock _

_Knock_

Hikaru knocked on the door and walked in.

"Vanessa time to wake..."

He stopped and saw me grabbing my dress. I turned around and saw him starring at me. I held my dress in front of me blushing ferociously.

"GET OUT!" I yelled and he ran out at just that time. He too was blushing. I couldn't believe what just happened.

After I got into my dress and did my hair I went to wake up and change Sarah. She always looks cute in anything she wears. Anyways I carried her who was still half asleep and sat her down for breakfast and did her hair into a pony tail. Thats when the Hitachiin brothers came in. Hikaru still feeling uncomfortable like me and Kaoru who was extremely confused.

"Morning." Kaoru said.

"Morning." I replied.

When I finished Sarah's hair I picked her up and noticed that she was still asleep.

"Sarah, you need to wake up." I said.

"No, I'm still tired mommy." She said. I wish she didn't do that, no matter how adorable it was. Because now Kaoru and Hikaru were beyond confused.

"MOMMY?!" They asked and that's how Sarah woke up fully.

"No, I'm her sister. You should know that by now." I said.

"Sorry Nessa. I was dreaming again." She said rubbing her eyes.

"I know. Why don't you go get your lunch box and your bag." Sarah nodded and walked away.

"I'll go with her." Kaoru said.

"No, she can do it. She's a big girl." I said not wanting to be in the same room as Hikaru... alone.

"Its fine, I'll go with her." Then he left. Now things were getting awkward. Me and Hikaru looked at the ground away from each other. Finally he got the courage and spoke up.

"Sorry." He said.

"You should've waited until I answered before walking in on me half naked." I said still looking at the ground.

"You should at least lock the door then."

"Your the one whose scarred now." I said.

"I said I was sorry."

"You should be."

"Hey, I know its not any of my business, but I saw something next to your well, chest." My eyes widened. No one, not my friends, dad, or Sarah knew about that.

"You weren't suppose to see that." I said nervously.

"What is it?"

"Nothing."

"You obviously just said that there's something so you might as well spill it." Great, now he knows and I can't take the chance on him telling so I pretty much have no choice.

"You have to promise and swear not to tell another soul." I said.

"I have to tell Kaoru, we tell each other everything."

"Fine. But other than him?"

"You have my word." I looked around for anyone else who could have been there, luckily it was just us.

"Its a black butterfly tattoo." ( wp-content/uploads/2013/06/black_butterfly_tattoo_on_ ).

"You have a..!" He was going to yell the entire sentence but I covered his mouth at the last word.

"I said to keep your mouth shut." I said removing my hand.

"Why do you have... you know... that? And when did you get it?"

"Remember when we went to the mall?"

"No." He said shocked not wanting to believe me.

"Yeah, I lied sort of. I got it finished and then got my bras."

"Please don't say that. Its weird hearing my too be younger step sister saying that."

"What bra and panties?"

"Ewe." He said shivering.

"I'm going to have fun now."

"Why did you get it?"

"Stress. And it represents my name."

"What?"

"Vanessa means butterfly. Like Sarah's name means princess. Next week I'm going to get her initials with a crown above it."

"Why would you want that especially since your still a minor?"

"Stress, and because I love her." Vanessa said before walking out of the room.

At school I went to my first hour with the Hitachiin brothers and took my seat. Our teacher (I know I'm not going to stick with Sense so deal with it.) began blabbing about English, I pretty much ignored it and got out my notebook and started doodling. My step brother saw me drawing and then the teacher called on me on a question that I didn't know about.

"Miss Bloak, what is meaning of C E and R?" She asked looking at me with determined eyes. My brothers also looked at me worried about what would happen next.

"Claim, Evidence, and Reasoning." I said without emotion getting the answer right. My teacher looked at me surprised.

"Correct." Even my brothers looked at me in surprise.

"But you need to pay attention in class Miss Bloak." She said walking towards my desk.

"And not doodle! If you want to draw then draw on your own time or in the art room." She said swiping my drawing and crumpling it and throwing it away.

"Now if you would pay attention." She said looking at me with bold eyes.

I was mad. Yes it was a doodle drawing but it had meaning to it. And I got the answer right. I know you shouldn't talk back but I was angry. She had no right to take my picture.

"Why? I was paying attention. And for you to take my picture was bogus." I said angry.

Students never really talked back to the teacher. Looks like I was being a tester for this, but I didn't really care what people were thinking. Even Hikaru and Kaoru were staring wide eyed in shock. My teacher was also in shock then she grew mad. She grabbed a piece of paper and started writing on it. When she was done she gave it to me.

"You young lady just got a demerit. And in Ouran these aren't taken very lightly." She said looking at me. Then I started to pack things.

"What are you doing Miss Bloak?" She asked.

"Leaving." I said walking out the door leaving that Death Valley, that they call an English room.

I kept walking around until I hit the out doors not too far from the school. I sat their against a tree. I fiddled in my bag looking for what I needed. (What could it be? Duh duh duhhhhh!) After that I started to read when I noticed that it was time to go home. I packed my things and went to go pick up Sarah. When I there she jumped in my arms and asked how my day went. God, why'd she ask?

"I'd rather we don't talk about that. How was yours?" I asked.

"Great! the teacher let us color, and we read a story." Sarah said.

"Sounds like fun. But we'd better get home."

"Can we take the limo?" Sarah asked.

"That's up to the boys." I said.

"What's up to us?" I heard from behind and saw the twins.

"Can I ride with you?" Sarah asked.

"Sure, come on." Kaoru said leading her to the limo with me following behind since thats where the exit was. Sarah got in and I started to walk home when I heard the boys.

"Hey! Aren't you riding with us?" Kaoru asked.

"No, I'm walking." I said.

"Why? Why don't you wanna ride with us?" Hikaru asked.

"Because I don't wanna." I said but apparently I was pulled in against my will and then we started driving. I covered Sarah's ears and let it out.

"WHAT THE HELL!?" I yelled at them.

"We weren't going to let you sulk when you can ride a limousine." Kaoru said.

"Well, I don't suppose its possible for me to jump out and still be alive is it?" I asked.

"Come on its only about five to ten minutes a drive away from here." They both said. I was about to say something when my phone started to ring. I gave Sarah my iPod and earbuds so she won't have to listen to my conversation.

"Hello?" I asked. It was my friends from back home.

"Hi guys... I'm good how about you?... Well, I'll send you a pic of it later, I'm going to get another one later. I'm impatient to wait for a few days, especially since my day has been down the drain... Why? I'll text it to you... Here, I'm home I'll call you guys later and we'll talk about him don't worry... Okay, bye." I said and hung up the phone.

My brothers looked at me confused.

"Who was that?" Hikaru asked.

"My best friend Allie."

"What are you getting later?" Kaoru asked.

"Non of your business." I said as we walked in the house and Sarah went to go watch Tv while I was being followed to my room by the idiots.

"Please, tell us." They whined as I grabbed some comfortable clothes and went into my bathroom. When I came out I was wearing a white take top and some black yoga pants with my hair in a pony tail.

"Where are you going?" They asked again and I then I looked at Hikaru.

"Did you tell him?" I asked and Kaoru looked confused.

"Tell me what?" Kaoru asked. "Well theres you answer." His brother told me.

"What? Whats going on?" Kaoru asked.

"You can't tell anyone or else she'll flip out." Hikaru said and Kaoru crossed his heart.

"Don't flip out or scream either of you." I said and locked my door.

"Promise." They said together holding their hands up.

"You asked for it." I said and I took off my shirt wearing my baby blue bra and you could still see some skin from them sticking out. They blushed madly, they were redder then roses.

"Well?" I asked.

"Vanessa your our sister!" Kaoru and Hikaru said together.

"You wanted to see this didn't you?" I said pointing to my tattoo.

"Oh." They said together.

"Wait, so you ignored this, and decided to stare at my breasts!" I yelled, luckily Yuzuha wasn't home yet so she couldn't hear.

"No, it was just shocking that you took off your shirt." Kaoru said. I pinched the bridge of my nose irritated.

"Yeah, didn't need to see detail." Hikaru said as I put my shirt back on and then I looked at him with a WTF look.

"Excuse me, but you got to see enough from this morning." I said leaving Kaoru even more confused and Hikaru blushing again.

"What?" Kaoru asked.

"I'll tell you later, right now Sarah's going to stay the night at a friends house since its friday, and I got to go out for about an hour or so, if your mom asks; tell her I'm at my friend Becky's house for the night." I said grabbing my purse and putting on my shoes.

Before they could ask I ran downstairs for the door bell and saying goodbye to Sarah. Then before I was about to leave the twins stood in front of the door.

"Excuse me." I said but they didn't move.

"Where are you going?" They asked together in stern faces.

"Okay, I'm not going to push the truth aside right now. I'm going to Chucks Place."

"WHOSE CHUCK!?" They asked loudly, I rubbed my ear making sure I didn't become deaf.

"No, I mean the place. Chucks Place... its a tattoo shop. You really think I would got to a guys house after I got here the other day; and sleep with him?" I said.

"No, I'm a virgin and you know what, stay out of my sex life okay and I'm going to get another one audios." I said walking pass them.

I started to walk off when I heard them call out to me.

"Vanessa! Wait!" They called and I stopped.

"What?" I asked them.

"We're coming with you." Kaoru said.

"No."

"We weren't asking." Hikaru said sternly. Another fight I'd surly lose.

"You have five minutes to change before I leave you got it." I said and they ran in and out of that house wearing jersey's and pants. Looking alike as always except for the color.

"Alright, then lets go." I said.

"Won't your mom worry?" I asked.

"Na, she won't get off till next week cause of a meeting in France." Kaoru said.

"Well that works out." I said and about after fifteen minutes of walking we came to the place.

It was pretty decent and not a dump so that was good. We walked in and I could tell that the guys weren't too uncomfortable. I walked up to the front desk and saw a guy there.

"Hi, you know the drill. I come in, you draw, I pay you, I leave." I said and he blew a bubble smiling.

"Of course, I'll get Tim and you can sit over there behind that curtain." He said and I did with the twins following me. Thats when a man came in with a few tattoos, so he didn't look like a monster.

"Hey there. I'm Tim." He said smiling and I shook his hand.

"Hi, I..." I was cut off.

"Hold on, are you in high school?" He asked.

"Yes, but my mother gave me this note." I said handing him the note and he read it.

"Alright, your set to go then. Have you done this before?"

"Yes, only twice though." (first part and then having it finished at the mall.)

"Okay,what do you want?"

"A black crown with outlines of the letters S, M,and B." I said.

"Okay, where do you want it?" He asked putting on some gloves.

"On the top left side on my back, below my shoulder though." I said.

"Alright then, lay on here and take off your shirt." He said but then Hikaru and Kaoru stood in front of me.

"Why do you want her shirt off?" They asked evilly.

"Guys stop, if I want it on my back then I have to take off my shirt. Thats why theres a curtain." I said and Tim closed the curtain.

"Brothers?" He asked.

"You guessed it."

"Older?" I nodded.

Tim flattened the table like chair, laid a blanket down with a pillow, and I sat there taking off my shirt. Leaving on just my bra in the top site. Once again the twins blushed. They looked at Tim who didn't look, he was facing the other way, so they wouldn't beat him.

"One sec Tim."

"Take your time." He said still looking the other way.

"Hikaru, Kaoru, close your eyes or wait outside." I said.

"We're staying here." They said.

"Still overly protective I see." I said.

"Your our sister."

"Whatever just close your eyes until I say open okay." I said and they did. I took off my bra and laid on the table making sure my boobs weren't exposing anybody. I felt very uncomfortable with Kaoru and Hikaru here but I might as well get use to it since they are my brothers. Once I felt comfortable I looked at my brothers waiting for their reaction with my camera rolling. Oh, how Allie will be laughing for days and nights along with the rest of my girly friends.

"Wait till I tell you Tim." He nodded and I pressed play.

"Hikaru, Kaoru your okay now." I said. They opened their eyes and looked at me with their entire face red and in shock. Looks like they're scarred now but wait a moment then it'll be official.

"And send." I said sending it to Allie.

"Who did you... Why are you... Why didn't you..." They said frantically at the same time still red as can be in shock.

"Sent a video to my friends, if I'm getting my back done I can't wear a bra, and I thought it would be funny to surprise you. You are the ones who insisted on coming." I said.

"Tim your okay." I said.

"Okay, I'm just going to rub this on you..." He started but once again the boys got in the way.

"What are you going to rub on her exposed back?" They asked.

"A gel that's supposed to be used. I'm not a pervert. My daughter is the same age." Tim said rubbing the cold cream/gel on my back and then got the needle.

He turned it on and begun my crown for Sarah, Maya, Bloak. Thats the initials for my sister. Anyways Hikaru and Kaoru passed out for about almost two hours so I decided to chit chat with Tim.

"They still out?" I asked in pain.

"Yeah, they blood bros or step or half?"

"Step."

"You got any others?"

"Yeah, shes six and in preschool."

"Preschool? Shouldn't she be in first grade or at least kindergarden?"

"Yeah, but she'a mentally challenged right now. Her therapist said that it shouldn't be permanent but she should repeat the grade to see where shes at." I said sadly.

"Whats her name?"

"Sarah, Maya, Bloak."

"Thats the initials huh?"

"Yeah, I raise her when my dads gone out in the marines so its been hard."

"I'm sorry."

"Its fine, I'm happy now knowing that she'll have a step mom. AKA the sleeping twins mom." I said we both laughed a little.

"What about your mom?" He asked.

"I don't wanna talk about her." I said.

"Okay, well on the bright side; since your crown is small, its almost done. And in a short time too. Not often that that happens."

"Thanks." The machine went off and he patched something on the tattoo for it to heal for a little bit.

Man I may not have sounded like it but it was PAINFUL. Tim put his kit away and then he left for me to change. I look at the twins and then my tops. I held the blanket over my chest and grabbed my bra.

Vanessa turned away from her brothers and slid on her bra starting to hook it up when Kaoru started to wake up. His eyes started to flutter open when he saw Vanessa's arms hooking her bra on. And then putting on her shirt. Vanessa turned around and saw Kaoru sitting down wide eyed staring at her. Her eyes wide in surprise as well. She looked over at Hikaru and back at him.

"Don't you dare say a word." I whispered and he nodded as Hikaru stared to wake up.

"Is it over?" He asked and I looked at him.

"Yes."

"Thank god." He said.

"Are you two scarred now after today?" I asked them.

"Yes." They both said.

I started to get up in pain when they offered me their hands. But I rejected them. I got up on my own and started to walk over to Tim who was at the front counter.

"Well hello again. I have to say it came out nicely."

"Thanks." I said.

"How much do I owe you?" I asked.

"About two hundred, but since you were the best and funniest costumer today, I'll only set you for seventy five dollars/yen."

"Thanks. I owe you." I said handing him the money.

"Will you come back?"

"Maybe, we'll see." I said and me and the twins left.

"He was nice." I said walking home with my brothers.

"Yeah, except he had a thing for you. Thats why he cut your price." They said.

"He doesn't. And even if he did I wouldn't be interested." I said and they were relived.

Thats when we came to a gas station and I saw four men a little older then me.

"Hey, wait here for a minute." I said and walked over the guys.

Kaoru and Hikaru watched Vanessa walk over to a couple of strange guys and started to talk to one of them. They started to talk and then laugh a bit. They saw one of the tall guys nod and went inside the gas station and came back out with a bag. He was going to pull it out but, Vanessa said something and he looked over and saw the twins confused. So instead she took it and put it in her bag. She thanked him and gave him five yen/dollars. Then she walked back to her brothers.

"Sorry, I needed something." I said as we kept walking home.

"What'd he give you?" Hikaru asked.

"Oh, nothing."

"It was obviously something. Now what is it?" He asked.

"I said it was nothing. Now keep it like that." I said in a serious face.

We kept on walking away when Kaoru and Hikaru asked a question.

"Why didn't you tell anyone else about the tattoos?"

"Because no one but you and my friends back home know."

"Then how'd you get the letter?" Kaoru asked.

"My mom said that when I turn at least fifteen, then I could get them as long as I take care of myself and that I pay for them on my own."

"What ever happened to your mom?" Hikaru asked.

I froze. We were next to a park not too far from the mansion when he asked me that.

"Vanessa?" They asked.

"Sorry."

"What happened to her?" They asked.

"She died from Breast Cancer a little after Sarah was born." They both looked at me with sorrow eyes.

"I remember that day at every detail too. I was nine and a half when she passed away and I was left with just my dad and Sarah." I said as I started to cry a little, but without changing my face. I didn't want to have another break down.

"Dad would always leave and I had my mom around to help. She was the only family I had. When she left he started working at a gun shop and at Cabalas. So I was left alone with Sarah and a baby sitter all the time. Until I turned thirteen I decided that he should go back and get the good pay and I would care for Sarah. You could think of it as an extremely young mother." I said.

"So I started doing things to release stress like the pain in getting tattoos. However, I always think of Sarah before I do anything. And she would sometimes call me mommy because I was the only one she had. So, if I get pregnant at a young age I won't regret the child. Because I know what its like to be alone. And it wouldn't matter because I'm already throwing my life away." I said crying more and then what I didn't expect was Hikaru hugging me for a long time. I didn't hesitate to cry silently on his shoulder either. And then I felt Kaoru hugging me too.

"Don't say that." Hikaru said.

"Your a great person, and made lots of sacrifices at such a young age." Kaoru said too.

"We're sorry we asked about your mom and made you revisit the pain." They both said and I hugged them tighter.

"Thank you." I said softly. We finally came home and sat in their room.

"But don't say those things because it may happen." Hikaru said still hugging me along with Kaoru.

"What, doing bad things and getting pregnant." I asked and I could feel them nod their heads.

"Why would you both care? My dad may not even notice in the future with all his work, Sarah may notice some but she's still so young." I said.

"Because we're your brothers now. And we'll be dame if anyone were to or try to hurt you." Hikaru said and I just cried more until I fell asleep.


End file.
